Don't make me fall
by justbeyour1
Summary: She an almost adult student. He is a young teacher. A passionate game starts between them. Will it be fate or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't make me fall**

**Disclaimer: **All about twilight belong to SM. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I hate it when they stare at me. I hate it. I try not to look at them. I only have a few months left till I'm out of here. I will be eighteen. I will finally be free and no-one will bring me back, like before. No-one.

My class is already full. The same faces, silly boys and vain girls. I take my seat and start playing with my book. I have nothing to read more from that one. I know it by heart, every single page.

_Isabella Swan?_A new voice distracts me. A smooth male voice calls my name again, this time louder. He is near.

_Isabella Swan? _He is in front of me and my ear-buds are suddenly off.

A simple "here" escapes my mouth. As I finally look up, I see fifteen pairs of eyes on me, a green pair right at the side of my face.

_Good, _he said. A test paper was already in front of me.

_Fill the test. You are given my first detention at this school. An A will make me rethink about it. I'm Mr Cullen by the way. That will make me your new English teacher._

I already hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This was in my mind for months. Tell me what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't make me fall**

**Disclaimer: **All about twilight belong to SM. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The test is easy for me. The new teacher doesn't look thrilled to be here. He watches us with a cold stare. To be more precise...he watches me.

I have finished my answers and there is still half an hour left. Too much time for me to stay calm. The pencil ids getting cold on my desk and an idea flashes in my head. After all, he has already given me detention .

There is a whole blank page in front of me, the back side of the test paper. Too much space to get wasted. So I write. I write about the book. I make comments on the plot, the heroes, the place. I fill the page and I need another one. I ask for one.

Mr Whatever's face looks bothered. He comes closer and takes my test, reads and almost fumes. The rest of the class exchanges smirks, soft laughs and whispers. They have some kind of idea about the how Isabella Swan can make you mad. He already looks as if he's going to bite me.

"Care to explain why do you need another paper Ms Swan?" His stare is rough and challenging. He looks extremely serious and formal for a young teacher. A very young and pretty...pretty teacher if I may say so.

"I have some things to add if you don't mind," I answer boldly. I have to keep up with the standards of my file. The Chief's lunatic daughter who came back to Forks unwillingly and has dropped out of school more than five times and was found and brought back to her father from this colleagues. My furthest escape was the borders to Mexico. Charlie sold my car and kept me without cash for weeks. That meant no books, phone, internet. We made a deal. I finish school, he doesn't hover. I never said it was going to be easy...

"Let's see," Mr English mumbles and focuses on my answers. I sit back and relax. I can almost describe his reaction. Curious, angry, shouts, and then "F". It happens all the time, he can't be any different.

The first signs are exactly those I expect. He frowns, stops and looks at me, then reads again, frowns, then...he laughs?

"OK," he simply says and puts the paper down. He then goes to his office and comes back with a blank page while the whole class is staring. They look at him as if he is an alien. Then they look at me and back at him. They obviously do not get what's going on. I'm with them...

"You all have fifteen minutes left. Leave the tests on my desk. Ms swan, I'll see you later...in the detention class. Don't forget to bring your pen."

I could swear he had just threatened me...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you all. Your thoughts about that detention?:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't make me fall**

**Disclaimer: **All about twilight belong to SM. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

**Chapter 3**

Detention class is always almost empty in this school. I guess everybody wants out of this town. College is a great excuse.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice behind me as I'm heading towards the seat near the heat radiator. This town is always wet and cold. Jasper takes a seat in front of me, the smell of smoke attacks my nostrils.

"You had time to make it out?" I ask him in a boring tone. He's not someone to have a serious talk with but he's too close for me to ignore him. He helped me once …

"Yeah," he answered, lazily putting his legs on the desk.

"That's the reason I'm here. I just HAD to skip last period…" he said looking straight at me, a soft smile on his lips.

He is flirting and we both know it. We also both know my father, rather well. The only reason he still keeps the game loose is because I'm underage, and he's not. He has to finish school to avoid prison. Jasper is almost 21.

"I heard the new guy is a little old fashioned," his whole body turned towards me while speaking, his head now resting on both his hands, hands that stand on my desk.

He has clearly heard about Mr Cullen and me.

"Works for me," I answered, appreciating the man in front of me. He was trouble, but a hot trouble. I was all for trouble and much for hot, just not for Forks.

"Oh yeah…And how that works exactly?" a smirk lighting his face, a strong angular face, with the right stubble, an inviting mouth, two dark blue eyes and some blonde locks framing it.

"I'm not into fashion that much," I tell him, putting my legs and old chucks in front of him…on the desk. He watches me between my bend knees and he's eyes darken even more, a finger already playing with the hem of my pants.

"You know Swan, one of these days, you and me…."

"You and she have detention to…" Mr. Cullen scared the shit out of us, the door closing with much more noise than necessary behind him. Then Jasper turned around and things became interesting in Forks.

"Well Mr.…Whitlock?" Cullen's face turned from angry to surprise as he scanned my classmate's name over and over again, turning his gaze at his face equal times.

"Jasper…What are you doing here?"

**AN:** Old? :) I'd love to know what you think or if you read this fic. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't make me fall**

**Disclaimer: **All about twilight belong to SM. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Edward?" Jasper mumbled, all his attention on the teacher he obviously knew from somewhere.

"Aren't you supposed to be away? I mean… really away from Forks? Shit man, I…Just…shit" a more irritated than surprised Jasper finished, his eyes focusing on the desk like he was about to memorize every scratch and dent on the surface.

Cullen looked like a cat having a mouse under his claws as he leaned over him and said in a low voice:

"I'm here, all of me. This is going to be a great "school" year Mr. Whitlock. I' make sure of it." He then checked the rest of the students and sat at the back of the classroom searching the library, leaving as to use our time free and only me to watch him for a few seconds.

Something was happening or had happened between him and Forks and maybe Jasper.

The guy was more than dangerously good looking. He could threat, and threat enough so that someone like Jasper closed his mouth and didn't look back at me once till he left detention.

My time there was at least interesting. Half an hour later I had almost finished my math assignment when my pretty teacher put a large volume in front of me and we got back at the game.

I was sure he noticed my smirk when I saw the title. "Wuthering Heights? Seriously?"

"Do you have a problem with Emily Bronte Miss Swan? Is she not high enough for your standards or too old fashioned?" his serious smooth voice made our interaction look formal but at the same time extremely challenging.

I looked straight at him as I did with all my teachers, trying to look unaffected of his provoking behavior.

"I believe you cannot force more school assignments on me than the regular program and your class is obviously not an AP class, so why is the book here "sir"? I asked with the calm and confident tone I used to have whenever someone

had the tendency to intimidate me.

He looked a bit skeptical and then his soft voice was really near my right ear and his hand on the back of my chair, his body almost leaning on me. "You wrote four pages about Jane Eyre, two of them devoted to Charlotte Bronte and how her attachment to her teacher inspired her. I don't have the right to ask for more but I can expect more of you Miss Swan." "Is this a dare?" I spoke without thinking too much. I could give the book back and finish everything. I could but I prefer not to. English is a boring class.

"I think you have the level to see what this is," Cullen answered, his body too close for me to miss a very manly, spicy, fresh scent. Yes, I was definitely in the right level to see, and smell him, and appreciate everything a girl could wish to watch move in front of me. I was a little… hooked by the idea.

"Maybe it is" I answered, looking at him with an accusing tone cause what I really wanted to say was _"Do not underestimate me Mr. My father was searching for me in five states, I don't think will be scared buy a book."_

"Maybe it is just a mediocre assignment for a mediocre student who's ambition is to stay in Forks , make kids and go fishing," he commented while putting papers and books in his bag.

I was about to answer when the sound of the bell made everyone rush to get out of the room. I stayed back, watching them. Jasper was closer to the loser side. Lauren would be the first to have kids. Jessica was planning her life with Mike, the son of the largest store in town. A couple of others would barely finish school. None of it was for me. Not for me.

I grabbed the book and I stopped in front of Cullen just as he was about to leave his desk.

"I need a more… solid reason," I said, holding the book loosely in my palm.

"Like a grade?" he asked while I couldn't avoid noticing his lean body structure as he was wearing his jacket, like he was a swimmer under his clothes.

"Like an A and a recommendation letter I will read before," I blurted out, ready for a "no way".

He thought for a second, eying me with a peculiar look. "I see…" he spoke, clearly not so interested anymore.

"Are you in for a deal Swan?"

**AN: Thank you all for reading. Do you like deals between Edward and Bella? Please review (Teaser treat) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't make me fall**

**Disclaimer: **All about twilight belong to SM. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

End of chapter 4: "Are you in for a deal Miss Swan?"

**Chapter 5**

He was openly challenging me. The tone in his voice had the usual "I already know how much you want that grade" level of irony.

"Deal", I simply said and just passed by him towards the exit.

"Wait a minute", he calmly said.

"You haven't heard my part of the deal."

I eyed him suspiciously. My girly side was admiring the casual way his was half sitting on his desk, looking more like a model in a jeans' photo-shoot than a teacher in rainy Forks.

"And what would that be? I assumed the book is enough", I answered, trying to look bored and cool. I was the only one left in the room. Jasper was hovering outside, obviously curious about my teacher's attention.

"Please sit down", Cullen said while he was closing the door almost in Japer's face.

"I'm okay" was my response, my mind already working on how I could work all this in my benefit. "My friend is waiting for me. Can you be more specific?"

He seemed annoyed.

"You will have your A and that letter but not only for an excellent paper about the book."

He had already moved behind the desk. The rain had started to hit Forks, and the familiar sound had him checking outside. Sitting leisurely in his chair, he gave a last glance outside the window and with a very hard look on his face he looked straight at me.

"The library needs a volunteer. It is about reorganizing the collection, filing and coding the literature section. Extra work outside school will be perfect for recommendation letters. Don't you think Miss Swan?"

It was too much. I was sure Charlie was behind all this. I was pissed.

"No deal" I almost growled and I flew out of the door. Jasper was waiting. The moment he saw me, a devious smirk was on his face.

In a few minutes we were outside at the parking lot.

"How do you know Cullen?" I asked him while he was opening his car door.

We were nearly soaked and I welcomed the dry seat of his truck.

"Old friend. I had a thing for his sister. His family visited Forks for vacation. He is kind of protective…If you know what I mean…" Jasper said, his hand passing me a dry jacket.

"You look pissed. What did he want?"

"A volunteer for the library. I said no." He seemed a little pensive while trying to roll a cigarette.

"Didn't he invite any other student?"

"Don't you interested Whitlock?" Jasper had a thing about everything written about American wars…And that was it.

"Nah. He hates me. I will be lucky if I pass his class," Jasper said while small dollops of smoke were trying to pass through the half open window.

"By the way, your "teacher" is leaving. See that Volvo?"

So, Mr. Cullen was on the safe side. Family type, new car. His hair was wet from the rain, brown stands covering his forehead. I thought he had not seen us there. Jasper found the moment to start caressing my thigh, while his mouth was whispering close to my ear. "Fuck Cullen, wanna have some fun?"

I turned and saw his face too near mine. I was not bothered by the smoke. He was not a high school boy and we both knew it. He slowly started kissing me behind my ear while his hand was more firmly touching waist. For a second the temptation was too much. He was experienced and knew what he was doing. A moan escaped my lips when he started licking my neck. When I opened my eyes, Cullen was looking straight at me with a murdering look on his face.

**AN: Hey there! Leave me some words and the updates will be up daily! Please review:)**


End file.
